An important part of shooting accurately is the ability to hold the body steady. To do this, the shooter attempts to minimize the number of articulated joints between the weapon and ground. Each body joint allows undesirable movement possibilities, so a minimal number of movable joints involved between the weapon or other hand held equipment and ground surface can translate into maximum shooting accuracy, given all other conditions being the same.
In other words, a standing off-hand shooter has a much greater chance of missing a target than a prone shooter. The prone shooter has only the joints of the hands, wrists and elbows involved between the weapon and ground surface. With the possible exception of a few vertebrae in the neck and high back, nearly all the joints of the body may become involved when the shooter is in an off-hand standing shooting position.
Obviously, the prone position is a desirable shooting stance for many shooters. However, there are many advantages to shooting from a sitting position if body movement can be minimized. A seated shooter can usually sit in locations where a prone position is not possible. Target visibility is most often better from a sitting position. It is easier, quicker, and often quieter to move to a sitting shooting position without loosing visual contact with a target.
The disadvantage of shooting from a sitting position is that more joints are involved and the chances become increased for undesired weapon movement during the targeting process. This is especially noticeable in the back and knees. The back tends to bend in an inconsistent manner, and the knees, tend to move together or apart at the hip joints. Even with these limitations, however, many shooters prefer the sitting position to off-hand standing shooting positions.
In the past, it has been known to incorporate a strap in a shooting jacket in such a manner that the strap can be extended in a hoop about the shooter's knees when in the sitting position. While this improves stability to a degree, the knees must be carefully positioned to hold the shape of the hoop. When the knees are relaxed, the hoop configuration will elongate undesirably. Exertion is required to hold the strap in a desirable hoop configuration. The shooter's legs thus may become tired and instability can result.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,301 to A'Costa discloses a handgun accuracy control harness with a back strap, shoulder straps, and an elongated strap part with a pistol receiving loop at an outward end. The back strap fits across the shooter's back and the shoulder straps are received over the shooter's shoulders in a manner such that the elongated strap part extends forwardly of the shooter's chest. The forward ends of the shoulder straps are mounted to the elongated strap and the elongated strap is slidably mounted to the back strap, both allowing relative freedom of movement laterally to the shooter who holds a pistol at arm's length with the grip part fitted through the loop at the outward strap end. The various straps simply provide resistance to outward extension of the shooter's arms, rather than stabilizing the shooter in a shooting position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,773,106 and 5,001,791 to Toso et al disclose a back support that is used to support the lower back of a user when in a seated position. In both patents, knee loops extend from a lower back pad that is specifically provided to span the lumbar vertebrae along the lower back. The loops receive the wearer's knees and, in the '791 patent, a clip is situated along inside parts of the knee loops that is provided to connect the knee loops at an area between the hips and knees to provide resistance to separation of the knees. No shoulder straps are provided in either disclosure, since the pad is to be placed at the lower back. In the '106 patent, an additional strap is provided to extend around the user's stomach area to maintain the back support with the pad against the lumbar region while the user is standing. When the clips are joined (connecting the inward parts of the knee loops), separation of the knees is allowed, but is resisted by tension on the inward parts of the loops. These arrangements, while likely providing comfort to a person in a seated position, are not intended to and will not provide adequate stability to secure the user in a seated shooting position. This is due to the low position of the back pad and the incapability of the knee loop clip to hold the knees firmly against separation. The knees can separate, albeit with resistance offered by the knee loops, and the low position of the back pad allows considerable freedom of movement for the torso above the lumbar region.
A portable seating device is disclosed in the Martin et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,005. This device is comprised of a pad and strap. The pad is provided to extend across the user's back, and the strap extends outwardly to confine the user's shins when seated with the knees elevated. This arrangement, is somewhat like the Toso supports and the known strap arrangement attached to a shooting jacket. It will allow significant knee movement unless the user forces the knees apart against resistance of the strap or unless the loop is closed sufficiently to hold the knees closely together. In the situation where the user must force the knees apart, leg fatigue can seriously impair stability. In the situation where the strap is adjusted to hold the knees together, is stability is sacrificed. Thus, while this device may indeed function well to provide user comfort in a seated position, the stability required for accurate shooting is not available.
The present invention was developed in answer to the need which has remained, to improve stability for shooters in the sitting position.
An objective of the present invention is therefor to provide a shooting harness that will improve stabilization of a shooter in the sitting shooting position, especially the upper torso and knee.
A further objective is to provide a shooting harness that can be adjusted to different sizes and for different shooting conditions.
A yet further objective is to provide a shooting harness that is relatively uncomplicated and easy to use.
A still further objective is to provide a shooting harness system that provides elevational support for the shooter's torso and further establishes shooter stability in the sitting position.
The foregoing and still further objectives and advantages may become apparent from the following description, which, taken with the accompanying drawings, describe a preferred mode for carrying out the present invention.